A Chibi Halloween
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Its Halloween and the Chibis are trick or treating, when Chibi Gackt and Chibi Kami get separated from the group all hell breaks loose and Gackt gets ‘captured’ by a vampire


Title: A Chibi Halloween  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: T

Warnings: Chibis, innuendos, men loosing their dignities and pride and stupidity

Pairing: Chibi Klaha/Chibi Mana, Chibi Kozi/Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Ruki/Chibi Reita, Chibi Hyde/Chibi Gackt  
Summary: Its Halloween and the Chibis are trick or treating, when Chibi Gackt and Chibi Kami get separated from the group all hell breaks loose and Gackt gets 'captured' by a vampire

Notes: This is just a random little thing I came up with one day. I give a lot of credit to Maiden Tsukimaru for costume ideas and the situation with Gackt and Hyde near the end. You're awesome You-chan!

And thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their days to review my other works, which means so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

Chibi Kami sat on the playground deep in thought when Chibi Gackt came up and pounced on his back, making the other chibi squeak loudly.

"Gackt! Don't do that!" Chibi Kami screamed hitting Chibi Gackt in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt! I was just going to ask what you were going to be for Halloween Kami! Don't hit me!" Chibi Gackt yelled drawing the attention of Chibi Kozi, Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Mana and Chibi Klaha who came running over.

"What happened?" Chibi Mana asked, annoyed his peace and quiet had been destroyed.

"Gackt scared me and I hit him!" Chibi Kami cried. Chibi Kozi sighed before opening his arms and allowing Chibi Kami to cry on his shoulders.

"Nice going Gackt." Chibi Yu~ki snapped.

"I just wanted to ask him a question! Why am I in trouble?!" Chibi Gackt asked enraged. Three of the four chibis turned away from him and he looked at Chibi Klaha, angry tears forming.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just jumped on his back." Chibi Gackt mumbled. Chibi Klaha looked around and spotted a butterfly just a few feet beside him and quietly crept over to it; catching it swiftly. He brought it back and held his hands out to Chibi Gackt, silently offering it too the other chibi. Chibi Gackt cupped his hands and thanked Chibi Klaha before running off.

"Kami! Lookie!" Chibi Kami turned, sniffling and acknowledged Chibi Gackt who opened his hands allowing the butterfly too be seen. Chibi Kami squealed in delight and took immediate chase after the butterfly.

"So what exactly did you ask him that caused him to freak out like that?" Chibi Kozi asked.

"I asked what he was going to be for Halloween." Chibi Gackt said shrugging his shoulders. The other chibis looked at him before glancing at Chibi Kami.

"I wonder why he got so mad then…" Chibi Yu~ki said watching the chibi. Chibi Kozi smacked him when he figured the ravens gaze has lingered too long on the happy red haired chibi.

"I guess we'll see tonight when we meet up with every one." Chibi Mana said quietly.

"Guess so." Chibi Gackt said as Chibi Klaha walked up beside Chibi Mana.

* * *

"Gackt!" Chibi Kozi called happily, spotting the brunette chibi walking towards them.

"What are you Gackt?" Chibi Mana asked referring to the brunette chibis long tan robes and light saber.

"I'm a Jedi night." Chibi Gackt replied proudly.

"You're a dork that's what you are." Chibi Kozi said loudly. Chibi Gackt turned and let out a very loud shriek at the costume the raven haired chibi had chosen. Chibi Kozi had dressed as a clown, a blood red and gold jester outfit. Chibi Gackt screamed and turned, only to run into Chibi Kami.

"Ouch! Gackt? Whats wrong?" Chibi Kami asked worried about his best friend.

"I…I don't like clowns." Chibi Gackt whispered.

"Ooooh, I see. What do you think of my outfit?" Chibi Kami asked twirling in front of the Jedi chibi. He had chosen a purple fitting dress with purple boots, with a bright pink wig and he and Chibi Mana had spent weeks making his large delicate and intricate purple wings that nearly caused him to fall backwards.

"They're pretty but you're having a hard time." Chibi Gackt commented catching the now pink haired chibi as he lost his balance.

"I'm alright!" Chibi Kami exclaimed happily.

"We're just waiting for Klaha and Yu~ki." Chibi Mana groaned.

"They'll keep us waiting for soo long!" Chibi Kozi added. Just as they were beginning to sit down they heard Chibi Klaha's voice.

"Come on Yu~ki! My mom made the costume just for you! You have to go with us!" Chibi Klaha cried obviously distressed.

"I look stupid!" Chibi Yu~ki cried.

"No you don't! Kozi will love it!" Chibi Klaha tried.

"You really think he will?" Chibi Yu~ki asked after a few seconds.

"Totally. Now, let's go." Chibi Klaha persuaded. Chibi Yu~ki sighed and followed Chibi Klaha to the playground where there friends had all gathered. Chibi Mana laughed when he saw Chibi Yu~ki and had to clutch his sides to keep from crying and ruining his perfect makeup.

"Told you I looked stupid Klaha!" Chibi Yu~ki cried looking down at his outfit, a green felt…dress with green tights brown shoes a cute little green hat with a deep red feather in the top perched on his head and a small plastic dagger strapped to his upper left thigh.

"What are you?" Chibi Gackt asked.

"I'm some American thing called Peter Pan…Klaha's mommy made it for me." Chibi Yu~ki said with a sigh.

"Well I like it. I think you look adorable!" Chibi Kozi said walking over to Chibi Yu~ki and kissing him on the cheek, making the raven chibi blush profusely.

Chibi Gackt laughed lightly and looked at Chibi Klaha who was covered in tea-stained bandages.

"Are you some…gigantic injury?" Chibi Gackt asked. Chibi Klaha huffed and placed his hands on his hips in anger.

"Most assuredly not! I'm a mummy duh!" Chibi Klaha exclaimed. Chibi Gackt shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't tell." He replied. Chibi Klaha looked over at Chibi Mana who blushed a pretty pink. The older chibi was dressed in a dark red thigh high dress with a black lace up corset over the chest and waist and a black longer layer with another red layer that fell to his knees with black platform boots. His hair was a black wig that had been teased and gold and red streaks had been added, and his makeup was a swirling pattern with a few coloured gems stuck to his delicately painted cheeks.

"W-What do you think?" Chibi Mana asked doing a small pirouette in front of Chibi Klaha.

"Beautiful as always Mana." Chibi Klaha said with a large smile, making Chibi Mana blush harder.

"Yeah, yeah every one looks good but can we go now?" Chibi Gackt snapped. Chibi Klaha looked over at him and cocked his head cutely.

"What are you sposed to be Gackt??" He asked looking at Chibi Gackts costume: a white long sleeved shirt that went to mid thigh with a small side slit on each side, a tan belt around the waist, tan form fitting pants, black knee high boots and a brown robe with a light bleu light saber under the belt. Chibi Gackt sighed.

"I'm a Jedi night…From Star Wars? Oh never mind! Let's just go alright?" He snapped. Chibi Kozi stuck his tongue out and ran ahead, Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Klaha and Chibi Mana following close behind. Chibi Kami stayed and walked with Gackt.

"Why are they so mean?" He asked.

"It's in their natures." Came the clipped reply. Chibi Kami shrugged cutely.

* * *

Coming upon a house the two chibis walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman in a pink and white princess costume.

"Trick or treat!" They yelled politely. The girl giggled and handed them both a handful of candy.

"You two look so cute! Gackt you're just adorable as a little Jedi." The girl cooed.

"Wait, Hizaki?! Why are you dressed as a princess?!" Chibi Gackt exclaimed.

"Silly boy, its Halloween, I can be what I please." Hizaki giggled. Chibi Gackt took a few steps back in fear.

"Um…thanks Hizaki-kun!" He called grabbing Chibi Kami's arm and running down the stairs.

"Gackt! Why are we running?!" Chibi Kami asked.

"I wanna get away from him!" Chibi Gackt yelled looking back at Chibi Kami.

"Gackt! Watch out!" Chibi Kami yelled as Chibi Gackt crashed into two people in bunny suits.

"Ow, that hurt!" A voice yelled.

"R-Ruki??" Chibi Gackt inquired helping Chibi Kami up from the ground.

"Yeah who-Oh! Gackt Kami!" The little purple bunny cried jumping up.

"Hi Ruki!" Chibi Kami exclaimed happily.

"Hiya!" Chibi Ruki said just as happy. A groan from behind him brought his attention back to the pink bunny.

"Reita-chan! Are you alright?!" He asked helping the taller, pink bunny into a standing position.

"No I'm not fine. My dignity and pride are gone, but physically I guess I'm fine." Chibi Reita grumbled. The clicking off heels alerted them too another presence and they turned to find Chibi Uruha in a black maids dress running towards them.

"Are you two okay?! All I saw was you guys crash and then I saw Ruki jumping around and-oh, hey guys." Chibi Uruha said acknowledging Chibi Gackt and Chibi Kami.

"Hey Uruha." They said together waving at the chibi maid.

"We gotta go guys; we're looking for Yu~Ki, Kozi, Mana and Klaha. Have you guys seen them?" Chibi Gackt asked.

"Yeah, they went that way." Chibi Uruha said pointing towards the main part of town.

"Thanks!" Chibi Kami said dragging Chibi Gackt with him away from the three Chibis.

"Well alrighty then….Let's go Reita!" Chibi Ruki exclaimed watching the two chibis run off in the direction Chibi Uruha had pointed.

* * *

"I wonder where they are!" Chibi Mana said angrily, stamping his heeled foot.

"Relax Mana, we did kinda run off with out them." Chibi Klaha said trying to calm the older chibi down.

"Klaha's right. We did just leave them there." Chibi Kozi said quietly, Chibi Yu~ki nodding his agreement. Heaving a sigh Chibi Mana unfolded his arms.

"Let's go look for them." He said in exasperation. The four chibis set off in the direction Chibi Uruha and his friends were. Along the way they ran into Chibi Miyavi who was dressed in a tight black shirt with tight black jeans and purple kitten ears and a bleu tail, but was walking alone.

"What's wrong Miyavi?" Chibi Klaha asked approaching the multi-colour haired chibi.

"*sniffle* No one wanted to trick or treat with me." Chibi Miyavi said tears running down his cheeks.

"Aw, come with us. We'll trick or treat with you. We've just got too find Gackt and Kami." Chibi Klaha said happily. Chibi Miyavi looked up in shock.

"Really? I can go with you guys? You'd let me?!" Chibi Miyavi asked hopeful. Receiving 3 nods he stood up and followed Chibi Klaha over to where the other chibis were standing.

"Thank you guys." Chibi Miyavi said smiling. Chibi Mana patted his head and started walking.

"You guys coming or what?" He asked. The four other chibis quickly caught up with the Lolita chibi and began the search for their missing friends.

* * *

"Hey Gackt!" a voice called, halting the two chibis. Chibi Kami shrieked and Chibi Gackt turned, seeing a flash of brown before he was tackled to the ground.

"Ow! What hit me?!" He cried.

"I did!" Chibi Chachamaru exclaimed happily.

"Chacha, what are you dressed as?" Chibi Kami asked, finally regaining motor control and slowing his breathing.

"I'm a ninja, can't you tell?" Chibi Chachamaru asked indicating his outfit, a pink shirt with a kimono collar, tight pink pants, black shoes and a black mask covering the lower half of his face as black fingerless gloves adorned his fingers.

"Oh, I see it now!" Chibi Kami cried.

"I don't! I don't see anything!" Chibi Gackt exclaimed pushing the brunette chibi off of him, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Sorry Gackt, so Whatcha guys doing?" Chibi Chachamaru asked.

"We're searching for Mana and the others." Chibi Kami asked.

"Oh, can I come?" Chibi Chachamaru asked.

"Sure. Hey, let's go over there." Chibi Gackt said pointing to an old house a few feet away from them.

"Lets not, it looks creepy!" Chibi Kami exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going, with or without you two big babies." Chibi Gackt exclaimed. Chibi Chachamaru didn't want to be called a baby so he followed Chibi Gackt and Chibi Kami just didn't want to be left alone so he followed as well. Halfway to the old dilapidated house a noise in the bushes caught the three chibis attentions. Chibi Gackt, being the bravest decided to investigate it. Upon searching through the bushes he found nothing.

"It's alright guys there's nothi-" Chibi Gackt was cut off as pale hands shot out and pulled him into the bushes. Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru screamed and held onto each other tightly. Releasing each other they both ran the direction they had come, still screaming.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys hear screaming?" Chibi Uruha asked Chibi Mana.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar too." Chibi Kozi said listening to the screams which were getting louder. He opened his mouth to speak when Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru ran past, still screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Guys! Stop screaming!" Chibi Reita yelled. The two frightened chibis stopped screaming and launched themselves into Chibi Reitas' arms, sobbing into his chest and babbling incoherently.

"Whoa, slow down, I can't understand you guys!" Chibi Reita exclaimed.

"Something took Gackt!" Chibi Kami finally screamed. Eight pairs of eyes widened.

"What do you m-mean?" Chibi Miyavi asked swallowing thickly.

"Something reached out of the bushes and grabbed Gackt! It pulled him into the bushes with it!" Chibi Chachamaru explained. Chibi Miyavi shuddered and hid behind Chibi Klaha.

"Well, we should go look for him then." Chibi Mana said taking charge.

"Manas' right lets go guys." Chibi Reita said pushing the two still sobbing chibis off him. Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru stood up, shaking, and followed the group; Chibi Miyavi hung back and walked with them.

"What do you guys think it was?" He asked.

"A vampire duh. What else could it be?" Chibi Kami asked.

"The arm was so pale and fast, it couldn't be anything but a vampire!" Chibi Chachamaru exclaimed loudly.

"Vampire?!" Chibi Yu~ki asked excitedly.

"No, no vampires." Chibi Mana snapped.

"Aw." The raven chibi moaned hanging his head in disappointment.

"This is where we were when he was taken." Chibi Kami said pointing to the bush when they arrived an hour later *Chibi Ruki insisted they trick or treat some first*.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he's here." Chibi Uruha said inspecting the bush. Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru broke into renewed sobs at the realization their friend was gone. Just then a sound to their lefts alerted all the chibis. Chibi Mana grabbed Chibi Klaha, Chibi Kozi grabbed Chibi Yu~ki, Chibi Ruki held tightly to Chibi Reita, Chibi Miyavi and Chibi Uruha hid behind the aforementioned pair, while Chibi Chachamaru and Chibi Kami shook in each others arms. From the bushes emerged a smug looking chibi dressed in a white collar button down shirt with a nice black jacket buttoned over it, black slacks, and a black cape with red inner lining sporting shoulder blade length chocolate brown hair and a ferociously blushing Chibi Gackt.

"Gackt!" Chibi Kami and Chibi Chachamaru exclaimed in unison. Chibi Gackt looked up, finally seeing his friends staring at him and he blushed a deeper shade of red, making the unknown chibi laugh lightly.

"Aw Gaachan, you look adorable when you blush." He said smugly.

"Sh-shut up Haido!" Chibi Gackt exclaimed blushing harder.

"Gackt? What happened to you? Your costumes got grass stains on the knees and the back." Chibi Mana asked pointing to the stains on the white shirt and tan pants. Chibi Gackt squeaked and shook his head.

"Nothing happened!" Chibi Gackt exclaimed loudly making Chibi Hyde laugh loudly.

"Whatever you say Gackt." Chibi Hyde whispered softly. Chibi Gackt let out a small 'eep' sound as he felt the chibis breath on his ear and he ran to Chibi Kami.

"I'll see you around Gackt." Chibi Hyde said turning to walk away.

"Hey wait a sec! Who are you?!" Chibi Chachamaru yelled.

"I'm Hideto Takarai, but I go by Hyde. I'm a…friend…of Gackts. Nice too meet you all but, I do have to get going." Chibi Hyde said starting towards the old house.

"You mean you live there?!" Chibi Yu~ki asked, his eyes wide.

"No, Gackt and I play here sometimes, don't we Gackt?" Chibi Hyde asked. Chibi Gackt 'eeped' again and buried his face in Chibi Kamis chest.

"I'll see you guys later." Chibi Hyde said walking off.

"Gackt, what happened?" Chibi Mana asked.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Chibi Gackt exclaimed.

"Sure nothing happened." Chibi Reita said rolling his eyes. Chibi Miyavi danced over to Chibi Gackt, examining his neck.

"Whats that bruise on your neck Gackt?" He asked. Chibi Gackt shrieked, a hand flying to cover up his neck as he took off running down the street towards his home.

"Well, I guess something really did happen, maybe Hyde really is a vampire after all." Chibi Mana said shrugging his shoulders. The other chibis shrugged before going back to trick or treating together.

* * *

"Gackt? It's Kami and Chacha. We brought you some candy." Chibi Kami said opening the front door and stepping in, moving aside so Chibi Chachamaru could enter as well.

"I'm in my room." Chibi Gackt called. The two chibis smiled and ran in the direction of the brunette chibis room.

"Here! We all pitched in a got a whole sack together for you!" Chibi Kami said handing a bag to Chibi Gackt who took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys." He said looking in the bag. On the top of the pile was a bar of chocolate. Chibi Gackts eyes widened and he 'eeped' blushing red before throwing the bag down and hiding under his covers.

"Um…Gackt? You okay?" Chibi Chachamaru asked quietly.

"I'm fine! Take that chocolate and please leave!" He cried, voice muffled by the pillow. Chibi Kami nodded and removed the chocolate bar before calling out a farewell to the brunette chibi.

"I wonder what that was about." Chibi Chachamaru commented as they walked towards Chibi Mana's home.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I wanna know when I'm older either." Chibi Kami said unwrapping the chocolate bar and taking a bite before offering some to Chibi Chachamaru.

"Thanks." Chibi Chachamaru said taking the chocolate and running.

"Hey! Bring that back! It's mine!" Chibi Kami screamed.

"Nu-uh! Gackt just said take it! He didn't' sespifically give it too you its mine now!" Chibi Chachamaru yelled. Chibi Kami took chase, not paying attention to the caramel eyes watching them.

"No, I don't think you do want to know Kami." Chibi Hyde said with a smirk before turning towards Chibi Gackts home.

~Owari~


End file.
